pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style ---- How many types of Pikmin are there? I think that there are 8. There are the Red, Yellow, Blue, the white, and the purple of course, but there are also Bulbmin, the poisoned mushroom Pikmin (See video on My home Page), and the Olimar Pikmin if you fail to get 25 ship parts in 30 days. Killerbreadbug72 :Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, Bulbmin, Pikmar, Mushroom Pikmin, and of course through a glitch the Rebel Mushroom Pikmin (Read This Page)...9... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Kind of depends on what you consider a "type." Neither Mushroom Pikmin nor rebel Mushrooms are actually their own species. :Well >.> He said Mushroom so ,yeah... and Pikmar isn't a species either... unless we start seeing hocomin... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Your Green Pikmin are awesome. I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking of random things that should be in Pikmin 3... but the question remains: can it take on my Ballistic Groink??? Portal-Kombat Meta Knight- I think he's the first character I used when I got Brawl. I used Meta Knight to clear all the target levels and get ten KOs in cruel brawl- all for that worthless Liquid Snake sticker! I hate those things... as for your incredible sig, you're welcome. Portal-Kombat Louie How the heck do you get a signature? You told me, but I forgot.EvilLouie13 Help? I don't need no stinkin' help.... Hey EvilLouie13, remember when you asked me about the Beady Long legs in the Perplexing pool outside the onions? Well, I got a video of it!!! I just need to figure out how to upload it. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 02:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good for you, foo... Enemy infobox Sorry to ask, but do you think you could possibly find a way to have the Enemy of the Week on your userpage without using the enemy infobox? Those infoboxes were not designed to be put on anything but enemy articles, and by using it here you're inadvertently causing your userpage to be categorized as one of whatever family your Enemy of the Week belongs to (creatures with no known family in this case). Thanks for telling me! I will make change right away! (I now do it in text form) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 16:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ]] 04:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Purple Pikmin I already got the doomsday apparatus, but just to help others, what is the best way to get 100 purple pikmin? I did it by going down the Subterranian Complex in the Valley of Repose With one red pikmin. I skipped every floor until floor 7, where I used the queen candypop buds to get 17 pikmin, and then used the violet candypop buds to get 15 purple pikmin. The flowers regenerate, so I did it all in one day by doing it seven or eight times. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Images I noticed that for at least one of your images (okay, I wasn't paying attention to how many, may have just been the one) have been uploaded twice, at two sizes. It's preferred if the smaller one is removed and the larger one used but resized wherever it's needed so that the number of images is limited. Do this by typing size px. How do I delete images? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 15:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :You can mark it for deletion using the tag, and an admin will take care of it. Unless you can delete images which you uploaded yourself...I don't know actually. Come to think of it, I don't know if I've uploaded anything here. ::Non-admins can't delete anything, no. Emperor Bulblax I am on day 24, have 79 reds, 0 yellows, and 1 blue, and at the final trial, how the heck do you beat it?!?!?!?!?(I've been trying for 3 days.) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ...Have you cleared the path to the boss yet? What part of the Final Trial are you on?Portal-Kombat Oh, I am already at the Emperor Bulblax, but I beat it now. I used 10 yellows with bombrocks at a time, and then used 60 reds when it was stunned, but thanks for asking. Now, how to beat the Titan Dwevil... Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Titan Dweevil's hard if you attack him head-on, so start off by using yellows to destroy the water and electrical weapons, then use reds on the flamethrower and whites on the poison sprayer... then just kill it. And be sure to bring along a lot of ultra-spicy sprays. Portal-Kombat Thanks, but I was wondering if when I did the Dream Den, I got two of the Titan Dwevils weapons, left, and then came back to get the other ones. Would it have the two that I took the first time. If it doesn't have them, Easiest way to beat it ever, If it has them infinite Pokos!!!! Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Nope. It doesn't regenerate the weapons. Portal-Kombat Thanks. Time to die Titan Dwevil!!! Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I quote Militron: Go... and KILL!!! Portal-Kombat Pikmin 3 What if Pikmin 3 was a side scroller? Like this: Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Black Pikmin and Shady Candypop Picture WIN!!! That's exactly how I pictured them! I guess I really should make a fake walkthrough, then! Portal-Kombat Did you see that I made a green Pelet too? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I always thought they should have a green pellet! Anyways, these are cool ideas! Are you making a Pikmin 3 walkthrough? Portal-Kombat Yes, Just look on my User page. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I really should think about putting my treasures into categories like that. Portal-Kombat